Reflection
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Ketika malaikat berubah menjadi iblis untuk melindungi cintanya. /"Akan kumusnahkan semua yang berusaha melukaimu!"/Haehyuk/BL/Oneshoot/Review?


Reflection

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

.

Author's note: Terinspirasi dari film-film dan ost Disney princess lama yang saya tonton ulang.

Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, Devil Hyuk! Angel Donghae! Dll DLDR!

Rate: T+ (untuk beberapa scene yang berat)

Play: Saya merekomendasikan untuk mendengarkan lagu Reflection ost Mulan dan Color of the wind ost Pocahontas. Karena saya mendengarkan lagu tersebut.

Happy reading~

.

.

Who is that man I see

Staring straight back at me

Why is my reflection someone I don't know?

Somehow I cannot hide, who I am, though i've tried

When will my reflection show, who I am inside?

(Reflection-Mulan)

.

.

.

Iris hitam itu melihat dengan linangan airmata. Bagaimana sosok di depannya seakan berubah menjadi yang lain. Bagaimana sayap putih mempesona itu diwarnai dengan noda hitam. Dipenuhi kegelapan yang pekat. Bagaimana wajahnya terlihat dingin saat memusnahkan semua yang berusaha menyentuhnya. Di depannya… adalah malaikat yang berubah menjadi lebih kejam dari iblis hanya untuk melindunginya.

When White angel become to dark angel.

.

.

.

Dia menyaksikan sendiri jiwa-jiwa itu tertelan kegelapan. Mengantarkannya ke kegelapan abadi. Iris hitamnya merefleksikan kesedihan tak terbendung mendengar jeritan yang terdengar. Di tangannya sendiri jiwa para manusia itu harus lenyap. Sudah menjadi kewajibannya, karena dia adalah seorang iblis. Iblis yang ditugaskan menyesatkan setiap jiwa manusia agar masuk ke dalam Neraka.

"Untuk ukuran seorang iblis kau terlalu lemah." Suara dingin dan menusuk itu menyapa indra pendengarannya diiringi bunyi kepakan sayap yang mendekat dan berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Iblis lainnya.

"Mempunyai perasaan iba pada makhluk lainnya terutama manusia adalah hal terendah yang dimiliki iblis. Hapus perasaanmu dan jalankan tugas dengan sebaik-baiknya. Kau tau konsekuensinya jika kau melanggar." Eunhyuk menutup mata. Ya, dia sangat tahu apa konsekuensinya jika melanggar aturan.

"Cepat sesatkan jiwa para manusia itu dan lenyapkan mereka!" tidak! Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya. Batinnya menjeritkan penolakan akan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia tidak pernah mau! Begitu rekan iblisnya meninggalkannya dengan seringai terangkat, Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya sejenak. Merentangkan sayap hitamnya ke langit-langit. Pergi ke dunia manusia. Bumi.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk bersimpuh di dekat sungai di tengah hutan. Melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri. Melihat bagaimana sayap sehitam malam itu terbentang angkuh menjulang langit-langit. Betapa dia membenci warna hitam yang melambangkan kegelapan. Dia sangat membencinya.

Saat ini dia sudah berada di bumi, lebih tepatnya di hutan yang tidak terjamah manusia. Iblis itu melarikan diri dari tugasnya. Dia muak dipaksa menjalani setiap hal yang dilakukan para iblis. Eunhyuk tidak pernah mau menjadi iblis. Hatinya menolak melakukan kejahatan. Sebut saja Eunhyuk itu iblis berhati baik. White devil. Rambut blondenya bergoyang pelan terhempas angin. Eunhyuk duduk bersandar di bawah pohon tua yang masih memiliki daun yang begitu lebat. Matanya menatap hampa sekelilingnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hewan-hewan hutan sudah melarikan diri saat merasakan aura kegelapan sang iblis. Menyelamatkan diri. Eunhyuk meringis perih. Menekuk kakinya dan memeluknya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di lutut.

Tentu saja, siapa yang akan mendekati iblis? Iblis dikenal sebagai makhluk terkejam dan tak mempunyai perasaan.

Tapi aku mempunyai perasaan, lirih Eunhyuk dalam hati. Suara geraman tertahan di ujung sana memecah kesunyian. Iris hitamnya melihat siluet Serigala. Ada serigala berbulu putih dan beberapa serigala lagi yang berbulu hitam menggeram padanya. Berkerumun di balik remang-remang pelita. Berwaspada. Eunhyuk perlahan berdiri dan mendekati kawanan serigala yang terus menyalak padanya. Senyum lembut terukir di wajah cantiknya. Berbeda dengan iblis lainnya yang cenderung berwajah tegas dan kadang menakutkan. Eunhyuk justru mempunyai paras cantik bagaikan malaikat.

Iblis itu merentangkan satu tangan saat terus mendekati para serigala. Mengambil langkah setenang mungkin.

"Hei, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan menyakiti kalian. Aku bersumpah." Serigala itu mundur beberapa langkah. Mencari jarak aman.

"Jangan takut. Aku benar-benar tak akan menyakiti kalian,"ucap Eunhyuk selembut mungkin. Dia tidak ingin para serigala ini lari. Serigala-serigala hitam itu terus melolong nyaring saat pimpinan mereka terdiam di tempat. Menyuruh agar serigala putih itu mundur karena takut pimpinan mereka dilukai oleh iblis di depannya. Eunhyuk berlutut di depan serigala putih yang menatapnya tepat di mata, mensejajarkan tingginya. Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum, mengelus leher sang serigala. Mengusap-usapnya lembut.

"Bulumu sangat cantik. Berwarna putih bersih. Melambangkan kesucian." Eunhyuk bergumam pelan penuh damba. Begitu menyukai warna putih yang tersaji di depan mata. Serigala itu terdiam menikmati elusan yang diterima. Saat sudah merasa aman dan nyaman, serigala itu mendekat dan menjilat tangan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum senang.

"Kau mau menjadi temanku?" tanyanya antusias. Serigala itu tidak menjawab, hanya terus menjilati tangan dan sesekali wajahnya. Membuat Eunhyuk tertawa karena geli. Tanpa membuang waktu iblis itu memeluk serigala, teman pertamanya. Melihat pimpinan mereka tidak dilukai para kawanan serigala lainnya mulai ikut mendekat dan mengelilingi Eunhyuk. Tidak lagi menggeram atau menyalak padanya. Mulai menunjukkan sikap bersahabat.

"Mulai hari ini aku adalah teman kalian dan kalian adalah temanku. Mari saling menjaga." Senyuman Eunhyuk bertambah mempesona saat sinar matahari menyinarinya dari sela-sela celah pohon. Dia berharap keadaan akan bertambah baik seterusnya.

.

.

Sayap putihnya mengepak di udara. Hazelnya mengamati sekitar jika ada yang tidak beres. Sebagai malaikat tugasnya adalah menjaga keseimbangan alam. Donghae-nama malaikat itu- yang kini tengah menjalankan tugasnya di bumi, mengamati sekitarnya sekali lagi sebelum naik ke tempatnya berada. Ia tersentak saat merasakan aura kegelapan. Di dalam hutan. Tak membuang banyak waktu Donghae segera mencari asal dari aura itu. Iblis. Iya yakin ini adalah iblis. Tugas lain dari malaikat adalah memusnahkan iblis. Memusnahkan kegelapan yang menyesatkan.

Ada. Iblis itu ada di sana. Donghae melihatnya berada di bawah pohon tengah bersandar. Donghae ingin membunuhnya tapi terhenti begitu melihat pergerakan sang iblis. Ia memutuskan untuk mengamati terlebih dahulu. Melihat interaksi yang terjadi. Bagaimana iblis itu mendekati para serigala dan pada akhirnya memeluknya penuh kasih. Donghae melebarkan matanya. Tampak tak percaya dengan pemandangan di depannya. Seorang iblis menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang? Donghae adalah malaikat, dia tahu saat seseorang benar-benar menunjukkan ketulusan atau tidak. Dan harus diakuinya iblis ini tidak sedang memanipulasi lawannya. Tawanya begitu murni. Dan saat iblis berwajah manis itu tersenyum lembut tertimpa sinar matahari, Donghae membeku. Jantungnya berdegup tak wajar. Iblis itu terlihat sangat mempesona. Donghae mundur selangkah. Berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. Dia harus memusnahkan iblis itu! Tapi… dia merasakan tak ada aura mengancam yang akan disebabkan sang iblis. Dia terlihat berbeda. Haruskah Donghae melepaskannya? Melihat iblis itu sekali lagi yang tengah tersenyum senang, Donghae memutuskan mundur. Memilih meninggalkannya. Jika iblis itu terbukti melakukan dosa, Donghae tidak akan segan-segan untuk melenyapkannya.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk masih berada di hutan keesokan harinya. Dia tidak kembali ke tempatnya yang seharusnya. Dia tidak mau menjadi iblis berdarah dingin lagi. Dia ingin hidup tenang mulai kini. Senyumnya terangkat begitu melihat beberapa hewan hutan menatapnya takut-takut, menyembunyikan sebagian tubuh mereka di balik pohon. Sejak para serigala yang menerima kehadirannya, hewan hutan lainnya mulai sedikit demi sedikit berani mendekatinya. Tentu hal itu disambut gembira oleh Eunhyuk. Dia akan mempunyai banyak teman.

"Hei kalian, tidak apa-apa. Kemarilah. Aku tidak akan menyakiti kalian." Eunhyuk menyembunyikan sayap hitamnya di balik punggung. Tak pernah membentangkannya lagi setelah memasuki hutan ini. Seekor singa jantan berbulu lebat mendekatinya. Menggeram pelan, memasang mode defensif kalau-kalau iblis di depannya memulai penyerangan. Eunhyuk ikut mendekatinya. Mengulurkan tangannya. Jari lentiknya mengusap hidung singa jantan tersebut, memulai perkenalan. Tak ada perlawanan. Singa itu mengendus tangannya dan kemudian menjilatnya sekilas. Eunhyuk mengusap-usap lehernya dan memeluknya.

"Namaku Eunhyuk, mulai saat ini kita berteman kan? Siapa namamu?" Singa itu menggerung pelan menjawabnya.

"Alex? Nama yang bagus," puji Eunhyuk seraya tersenyum. Melihat keakraban yang terjalin antara iblis dan singa, para hewan lainnya bertambah yakin untuk mendekati sang iblis.

Donghae melihat semua itu dari kejauhan. Pupil cokelatnya tertumbuk pada satu makhluk manis jauh di sana. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum. Malaikat laki-laki itu sudah berada di sana mengamati Eunhyuk sedari tadi. Dia ingin memastikan tak ada kerusakan apapun yang dilakukan Eunhyuk. Donghae mendengar iblis itu memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Eunhyuk. Nama yang indah sama seperti pemiliknya. Dan sepertinya memang benar Eunhyuk ini berbeda dengan iblis lainnya. Auranya kini terasa hangat dan bersahabat. Seperti aura para malaikat. Semua itu membuat Donghae bingung. Kenapa ada iblis seperti Eunhyuk? Yang berhati baik, bukan berhati kejam seperti para iblis seharusnya. Agar Donghae bisa dengan mudah memusnahkannya. Bukan malah terjebak dalam labirin kebimbangan akan keputusan yang harus diambil. Sepertinya baru Donghae yang mengetahui ada iblis di hutan ini, karena kalau malaikat lainnya melihat Eunhyuk pasti iblis itu sudah lenyap. Donghae akan terus menyembunyikan kehadiran Eunhyuk agar para malaikat lainnya tidak tahu. Donghae tidak mau Eunhyuk menghilang. Ada sebentuk kehangatan di hatinya saat melihat senyum Eunhyuk.

"Kuharap kau akan terus berhati lembut seperti ini, Eunhyuk. Agar aku bisa terus melindungmu," ucap Donghae pelan sebelum pergi dari hutan kembali ke tempatnya berada.

.

.

.

Siang itu begitu cerah. Donghae kembali ke hutan tempat dia menemukan iblis berhati malaikat di sana. Mengambil jarak aman agar Eunhyuk tak menyadari kehadirannya. Eunhyuk di sana. Di kelilingi kelinci dan rusa yang tengah mendengarkannya bernyanyi. Eunhyuk bernyanyi dengan suara merdu. Beberapa burung berwarna cantik terbang mengelilinginya. Eunhyuk tersenyum senang. Tampak begitu hidup dan bebas. Melihat senyum Eunhyuk tanpa sadar Donghae juga ikut tersenyum. Begitu menikmati pemandangan indah di depannya.

Meluruskan posisi duduk, Eunhyuk menyandarkan punggung ke batang pohon. Tangannya terbuka, memangku salah satu kelinci berbulu cokelat yang terlihat menggemaskan yang kini mengendusi tangannya. Melihat itu para kelinci yang lainnya tak mau kalah, mereka berbondong-bondong menaiki tubuh Eunhyuk. Gelak tawa Eunhyuk membahana begitu tubuhnya tertimbun para kelinci. Bulu-bulu halus mereka menggelitik kulit putih Eunhyuk.

"Aigo, kalian manis sekali. Kalau kalian terus seperti ini aku semakin yakin untuk tidak meninggalkan hutan ini," celotehnya riang. Merebahkan tubuhnya dan menutup mata. Menikmati semilir angin yang membelai lembut.

"Aku tidak mau kembali." Ia mendesah khawatir akan apa yang terjadi nanti. Para iblis lainnya tidak mungkin membiarkannya begitu saja. Cicitan para kelinci berhasil menyadarkannya dari jaring-jaring lamunan. Sepertinya para hewan menyadari kegelisahannya. Eunhyuk tersenyum menenangkan, kembali menutup mata untuk menikmati waktu yang tersisa.

Donghae masih memperhatikkannya dari jauh. Hari sudah semakin sore. Semburat jingga mulai menghiasi langit pertanda malam akan segera menjemput. Donghae harus segera kembali.

"Jaga dirimu, Eunhyukie." Setelah mengucapkan itu dengan senyum lembut, Donghae merentangkan sayapnya dan terbang menjauh.

Tepat setelah Donghae meninggalkan hutan, aura kegelapan pekat menghampiri Eunhyuk. Iblis lainnya. Eunhyuk tersentak, pupil hitamnya melebar begitu eksistensi iblis lainnya terasa.

Oh tidak…

.

.

.

"Beberapa hari ini kau tersenyum lebih lebar dari biasanya. Apa ada yang membuatmu senang?" menengok ke kanan, Donghae mendapati salah satu malaikat sama sepertinya melangkah mendekatinya.

"Leeteuk. Ya, memang ada yang membuatku senang," jawabnya santai.

"Apa yang membuatmu senang?" tanyanya kembali dengan tenang. Donghae terdiam kaku. Apa yang harus dia jawab? Kalau para malaikat lainnya mengetahui keberadaan iblis di hutan itu mereka pasti tidak akan tinggal diam. Donghae harus merahasiakannya. Donghae meneggakkan punggung, menjawab singkat sebelum berlalu meninggalkan rekannya yang menyipit keheranan.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

.

.

.

Eunhyuk terbang dengan tergesa menuju hutan tempatnya selama ini bersembunyi. Menabrak beberapa pepohonan, dan jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah tepat di pinggir sungai. Hewan-hewan hutan yang merasakan aura kegelapan dan melihat bagaimana keadaan Eunhyuk saat ini segera berlari menjauhinya dengan wajah ketakutan. Eunhyuk bangkit dan bersimpuh. Mengangkat kedua tangannya yang bergetar di penuhi noda darah. Tubuhnya bergetar, nafasnya tersendat naik turun.

Tidak…

Tidak… dia tidak mau melakukannya lagi!

Eunhyuk menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Menangis tersedu.

Hari ini dia dipaksa menjalani kewajibannya sebagai iblis. Membawa jiwa-jiwa manusia untuk masuk ke dalam Neraka dan menyesatkannya. Eunhyuk tidak pernah mau melakukannya tapi dia dipaksa. Tangisan Eunhyuk sangat menyayat hati. Dia tidak pernah mau terlahir menjadi iblis. Tangisannya adalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di hutan. Semua hewan hutan entah bersembunyi di mana.

Donghae melihatnya dari jauh dengan tatapan tak biasa. Untuk sesaat ia terkejut mendapati iblis itu berlumuran darah. Darah manusia. Apa iblis ini akhirnya memperlihatkan wujud sebenarnya yang tak memiliki hati? Baru saja ia ingin menyerangnya saat melihat iblis itu tampak kacau dan kemudian menangis. Malaikat itu merasakan sesuatu yang menyesakkan dadanya melihat iblis di depan sana menangis tersedu. Ada apa? Tubuhnya bergetar, sayap hitamnya tertangkup melingkupi tubuhnya. Seakan menyembunyikan dan berusaha melindungi dirinya sendiri. Tangisannya tidak palsu. Tangisannya murni merefleksikan kesedihannya. Donghae memutuskan mendekatinya. Mendekati iblis yang terlihat begitu rapuh.

Suara daun yang bergesakan dengan tanah membuat Eunhyuk menengadahkan kepalanya hanya untuk terbelalak. Sayap putih bersih itu… itu malaikat. Eunhyuk segera berdiri dan bersiap berlari. Malaikat, musuh iblis. Malaikat ini pasti berniat memusnahkannya. Eunhyuk berlari sekuat tenaga mengabaikan tamparan daun di wajahnya. Dia tersentak begitu tangannya tertangkap dan tubuhnya dipaksa untuk berbalik menghadap sang malaikat. Matanya tertutup dan berbisik lirih, "Tolong, jangan musnahkan aku…" bisikan itu terdengar sarat akan kesakitan dan permohonan mendalam. Donghae tidak suka mendengarnya.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di pipinya. Iris hitamnya bertubrukan langsung dengan hazel di depannya. Malaikat ini mengelus pipinya. Mengusap pipinya dengan tangan besarnya yang hangat.

"Aku tidak akan memusnahkanmu." Ketakutan yang tersirat dalam bola mata hitamnya masih terlihat sangat kentara. Iblis ini bergetar ketakutan, tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah berusaha lari. Bibir merahnya terus melantunkan permohonan. Merasa tak kuat melihat iblis manisnya terlihat kacau seperti ini, Donghae menariknya dalam satu tarikan cepat ke dalam rengkuhannya. Memeluk iblis kesayangannya erat. Tak berniat melepaskannya. Donghae membungkukkan wajah dan berbisik di telinga Eunhyuk.

"Sstt… tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Mendengarnya, tubuh Eunhyuk yang sesaat lalu menegang kaku menjadi sedikit luluh walau tak mengurangi kewaspadaan. Tangan kekar Donghae membelai punggung Eunhyuk lembut berulangkali hingga Eunhyuk mulai tenang. Mendapat perlakuan menenangkan, Eunhyuk mulai bisa menetralkan emosinya. Melepas pelukan Donghae perlahan. Iris hitamnya bertubrukan langsung dengan hazel di depannya. Eunhyuk sedikit mundur.

"Malaikat…" lirihnya tanpa memutus kontak mata yang terjadi. Donghae mengambil langkah maju, menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Tanya Donghae, berusaha menarik Eunhyuk mendekat padanya. Mengabaikan geliatan Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Mendesak Eunhyuk dan merapatkannya ke batang pohon tua di belakangnya. Mata Eunhyuk membulat.

"Kenapa kau tahu namaku?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan nada panik. Melirik kanan-kiri untuk mencari celah melarikan diri tapi tak menemukannya. Malaikat yang kini mengungkungnya terlihat lebih kuat darinya. Eunhyuk tidak bisa mengalahkannya. Lagipula kondisi mentalnya sangat tak stabil saat ini. Menciptakan peluang besar untuk dikalahkan dengan mudah.

"Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak kau menginjakkan kaki di hutan ini." Mata Eunhyuk semakin membulat. Selama itu dan dia tak menyadarinya? Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahi.

"Kenapa kau tidak memusnahkanku saat itu?" Donghae tersenyum tipis, menghapus noda darah di pipinya. Melihat darah itu Eunhyuk kembali kacau. Airmatanya menggenang siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Hei Eunhyukie kau kenapa? Ceritakan padaku," pinta Donghae seraya membelai pipinya.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau menjadi iblis! Aku tidak mau menyesatkan manusia! Aku tidak mau terlahir sebagai iblis!" teriaknya kencang. Tangannya dengan brutal berusaha menghilangkan noda darah di tubuhnya. Donghae kembali memeluknya. Membisikkan kalimat menenangkan. Eunhyuk menangis kencang, balas memeluk malaikat di depannya. Mencari pegangan. Menumpahkan semua keluh kesahnya di hadapan musuh alaminya.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya Donghae sudah tidak sembunyi-sembunyi lagi memperhatikan Eunhyuk. Malaikat berwajah rupawan itu kini duduk di sebelah iblis manisnya. Setelah sesi penuh tangis kemarin, Eunhyuk menceritakan semua tentang hidupnya dan impian terbesarnya untuk bebas dari kegelapan. Donghae juga menjelaskan kenapa bisa membebaskan Eunhyuk begitu saja, karena Eunhyuk sangat berbeda dari iblis kebanyakan. Mereka memulai pertemanan dengan baik. Sebuah jalinan pertemanan yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Antara gelap dan terang. Kegelapan dan cahaya terang.

Eunhyuk menggeser sedikit tubuhnya mendekati Donghae. Mata hitamnya berkilat antusias melihat sayap putih Donghae. Tak menyembunyikan raut ketertarikannya sama sekali. Donghae terkekeh.

"Kau mau menyentuhnya?" Eunhyuk mengangguk semangat. Begitu mendapat persetujuan, tangan Eunhyuk terangkat membelai sayap putih malaikat ini. Mengusapnya penuh damba.

"Putih. Warna yang sangat indah. Sayapmu juga sangat halus, Hae." Iris hitamnya terus menelusuri garis sayap Donghae. Terlihat begitu terpesona. Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk hingga iblis itu menatapnya penuh Tanya.

"Boleh aku menyentuh sayapmu juga?" Eunhyuk terkejut. Donghae ingin menyentuh sayapnya. Ditatap sedemikian intens membuat Eunhyuk merona.

"Bo-boleh." Donghae mengusak surai blonde Eunhyuk sebentar sebelum beralih menyentuh sayap hitamnya. Eunhyuk terkesiap. Selama ini tidak ada yang menyentuh sayapnya. Eunhyuk sendiri tidak pernah mau menyentuhnya. Donghae membelai sayapnya dengan cara yang bisa membuatnya berdebar.

"Sayapmu juga indah," pujinya tulus. Eunhyuk memberengut tidak setuju.

"Sayap hitam ini pertanda keburukan." Donghae mengalihkan tatapannya ke mata Eunhyuk.

"Hitam tidak selalu berarti buruk dan kelam. Hitam juga bisa diartikan indah jika kau menggunakannya dengan benar." Apapun yang dikatakan Donghae tidak dapat mengubah pola pikir Eunhyuk yang menganggap hitam adalah keburukan. Donghae menyerah meyakinkannya. Obrolan mereka berlanjut saat Eunhyuk membuka pertanyaan tentang apa saja tugas para malaikat. Donghae akan selalu mengingat bagaimana wajah Eunhyuk berbinar ceria dan penuh pengharapan saat ia menceritakan tugas para malaikat. Bagaimana raut wajah itu berubah menjadi lebih hidup. Andai Donghae tahu bagaimana caranya mengubah iblis menjadi malaikat, Donghae pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk mewujudkan impian Eunhyuk. Tapi dia tidak tahu dan sepertinya memang tidak mungkin. Untuk menghapus raut kesedihan Eunhyuk, Donghae membuat angin berhembus sedikit lebih kuat hingga menerbangkan puluhan kelopak bunga berwarna-warni menghujani Eunhyuk hingga iblis itu akhirnya tersenyum senang dan menari di bawah guyuran kelopak bunga.

"Hae, bunganya sangat indah." Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Donghae mendekat dan menari bersamanya. Donghae tersenyum, bergabung bersama Eunhyuk. Apapun akan Donghae lakukan untuk iblis manisnya ini. Karena Eunhyuk… sudah berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

Belasan iblis berdiri angkuh dengan sayap hitam yang terbentang. Menunggu perintah hingga akhirnya terbang menuju destinasi. Satu kalimat dari pimpinan mereka,para iblis tersebut berseringai kejam menganggukan kepala dan segera pergi.

.

.

.

Donghae menangkupkan sayap putihnya saat kakinya berpijak di tanah. Dia berada di hutan tempatnya bertemu Eunhyuk. Kepalanya menoleh kanan-kiri mencari keberadaan seseorang. Eunhyuk. Kekecewaan kembali melanda saat tak menemukan apa-apa. Sudah 2 hari Eunhyuk tak terlihat, membuat hatinya gelisah. Ke mana Eunhyuk? Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Semoga dia baik-baik saja.

Bruk!

Baru saja ingin berbalik, Suara bedebum yang cukup keras tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Donghae mempercepat langkahnya menuju sumber suara. Hazelnya melebar begitu melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Eunhyuk!" Donghae berlari begitu melihat Eunhyuklah yang ada di depannya. Tubuhnya telungkup dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Dan begitu wajahnya terangkat, Donghae semakin terbelalak. Wajah manis Eunhyuk dipenuhi luka, bahkan beberapa bagian sayap Eunhyuk patah.

"Eunhyukie kau kenapa?!" Eunhyuk berusaha membuka matanya, melihat Donghae yang berwajah panik. Dia tersenyum lemah.

"Hae… akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu lagi." Donghae menarik tubuh Eunhyuk ke pangkuannya. Membersihkan wajahnya dari noda darah hitam.

"Kau kenapa? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" Eunhyuk tidak menjawab. Hanya ringisan yang sesekali keluar dari sela bibirnya. Donghae semakin panik.

"Hyuk-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hae. Jangan khawatir," ucapnya lemah. Mendengar itu Donghae menggeram. Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?!

"Jawab aku dengan jujur, Hyuk!" Eunhyuk menarik nafas dari sela-sela gigi dan kemudian mulai membuka suaranya.

"Iblis."

"Apa?"

"Para iblis ingin memusnahkanku, Hae." Donghae tidak salah dengar kan? Iblis ingin memusnahkan iblis lainnya? Seperti tahu apa yang dipikirkan Donghae, Eunhyuk melanjutkan.

"Aku dianggap iblis gagal. Tidak berguna. Sesuatu yang tidak berguna harus dimusnahkan." Iris hazel Donghae membulat.

"Aku melarikan diri hanya agar bisa berpamitan padamu. Sebentar lagi mungkin para iblis lainnya akan mencariku dan memusnahkanku. Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku juga ingin mengakhiri hidupku sebagai iblis. Semoga di kehidupan berikutnya aku bisa menjadi malaikat atau manusia biasa. Dan semoga aku bisa berjumpa kembali denganmu, Hae." Matanya yang selama ini bersinar biasa saja kini terbakar kemarahan mendengar untaian yang keluar dari bibir merah Eunhyuk. Malaikat itu sangat marah dengan kalimat 'memusnahkan' yang terlontar. Eunhyuk akan dimusnahkan. Iblis manisnya akan dimusnahkan? Tidak! Donghae tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tidak akan!

Rengkuhan di tubuh Eunhyuk mengerat, tubuhnya tenggelam di dekapan hangat Donghae. Malaikat itu sedikit merunduk dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu. Tak akan kubiarkan mereka memusnahkanmu. Kau milikku. Milikku yang akan selalu ada di sisiku, Eunhyuk!" Suaranya begitu pelan tapi terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Eunhyuk. Menggetarkan jiwanya untuk sesaat. Aura Donghae terasa berbeda. Jauh lebih kuat dan… kelam. Untuk sesaat Eunhyuk tidak mengenali Donghae yang seperti ini.

.

.

.

Bulan merah telah menuju ke peraduannya. Eunhyuk masih berada di pelukan Donghae. Lukanya sudah dibersihkan. Walau sebagian membutuhkan waktu untuk pulih. Sayapnya bahkan tidak bisa digunakan untuk beberapa waktu. Malam itu begitu sunyi. Hening yang benar-benar hening. Tak ada suara hewan malam yang biasa terdengar. Seakan-akan mereka kini tengah bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Semua begitu janggal, membuat Donghae berwaspada akan sekitarnya.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Saat tekanan terasa dan dalam sekejap mereka telah dikelilingi belasan iblis berwajah angkuh, berwatak bengis. Iblis yang sebenar-benarnya iblis. Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya. Para iblis itu menyeringai melihat malaikat di hadapan mereka. Hanya satu malaikat. Mereka bisa menghabisinya dengan mudah.

"Eunhyuk, seperti yang telah diperintahkan, kau akan segera dimusnahkan!" ucapan itu sangatlah dingin dan kejam. Tak ada belas kasihan di sana. Tawa itu menggema setelahnya. Secara serentak kumpulan iblis itu merentangkan tangan hingga timbul api hitam di tangan mereka, bersiap menghujami Eunhyuk yang menutup mata, pasrah akan keadaan. Donghae menatap tajam pada para iblis. Hatinya menjerit melihat sekumpulan api tak biasa yang akan dilayangkan kepada Eunhyuk. Pemusnahan yang kejam. Iris Donghae menggelap. Sayap putihnya terbentang. Eunhyuk membuka matanya begitu merasakan aura Donghae yang lagi-lagi terasa berbeda. Terasa kelam. Tanpa sadar ia mencengkram bahu Donghae.

Tepat saat api hitam itu di lemparkan pada Eunhyuk, Donghae mengangkat Eunhyuk dan terbang menjauh. Mengibaskan sayapnya hingga menyebabkan angin yang berhembus kuat menghantam para iblis hingga mereka terjungkal membentur pepohonan. Donghae meletakkan Eunhyuk di sudut paling aman. Memanggil beberapa hewan hutan untuk bersama Eunhyuk sebelum berbalik menghadapi para iblis. Iblis-iblis itu mendecih dan kembali melayangkan serangan, tidak hanya kepadanya tapi juga pada Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya, menodongkan tatapan yang bisa membekukan. Berbaur dengan gelak kemarahan yang mengepul. Berani melukai Eunhyuk maka mereka harus menanggung konsekuensinya. Tak ada lagi aura hangat darinya. Yang ada adalah aura kelam mematikan. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu. Musnahkan semua yang berusaha melukai Eunhyuk!

Eunhyuk melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Donghae memusnahkan semua iblis itu. Menyerang dengan kecekatan yang menakutkan. Jika para iblis melawannya dengan gelombang hitam maka Donghae akan membalasnya dengan cahaya. Akibat perseteruan itu tak sedikit pohon yang tumbang dan belasan lainnya tergores bahkan hangus terbakar. Pengrusakan total! Satu dari iblis itu kembali mencari celah mendekati Eunhyuk untuk menyerangnya. Menyadarinya, iris hazel Donghae berubah semakin kelam. Dengan tanpa perasaan tangannya menembus jantung iblis tersebut dan menghancurkannya hingga sang iblis musnah menjadi abu. Meski darah memercik di sudut mulut, tampak bibir tipis Donghae menyeringai. Puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Eunhyuk bergetar takut. Selama ia menjadi iblis baru kali ini dia melihat pemusnahan yang begitu kejam dan semua itu dilakukan oleh seorang malaikat!

Iblis yang tersisa melihat kejadian tersebut dengan mata terbelalak. Tak percaya seorang malaikat mampu melakukan hal yang tak pernah ditempuh malaikat lainnya. Hazel Donghae menatap mereka tajam. Setiap langkah yang diambil bagaikan dentang lonceng kematian bagi para iblis. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Semua iblis yang tadi mengerubungi mereka sudah musnah tak bersisa. Donghae berdiri di sana. Berdiri angkuh dengan helai hitamnya yang bergoyang terkena hembusan angin yang cukup kuat. Punggung Donghae terlihat dingin.

Donghae berbalik mendekatinya dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Tak ada senyum di wajahnya. Para hewan yang menemani Eunhyuk langsung melarikan diri melihat Donghae. Tanpa kata malaikat yang dipenuhi darah itu mengangkat Eunhyuk dan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Mengabaikan getar tubuh Eunhyuk di pelukannya.

.

.

.

Donghae membawanya ke hutan yang lain. Hutan yang tak terjamah manusia. Akan sangat beresiko jika Donghae membawanya ke tempatnya. Jika para malaikat menyadari kehadiran iblis maka akan dipastikan secepat Eunhyuk berada di sana maka secepat itu pula dia akan musnah.

"Hae…" panggil Eunhyuk saat Donghae tak berhenti memeluknya dan menghirup aroma rambutnya.

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua itu? Kenapa kau mau menolongku? Kenapa-" ucapan Eunhyuk terhenti saat Donghae membungkam mulutnya dengan bibirnya. Mencium Eunhyuk dengan lembut dan begitu hati-hati. Rona merah naik ke pipi Eunhyuk. Matanya menutup menikmati ciuman manis yang diberikan.

"Karena kau milikku Eunhyuk. Hanya milikku. Aku mencintaimu." Donghae berbicara masih dengan bibir yang menempel dengan Eunhyuk. Menciumnya sekali dan kembali memenjarakan iblis manisnya dalam rengkuhan sarat keposesifan. Eunhyuk terdiam. Inikah rasanya dicintai? Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti hati. Sangat menyenangkan. Eunhyuk balas memeluk Donghae, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang malaikat yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri Donghae yang memeluknya kini terasa berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Aura Donghae masihlah terasa kelam. Saat penyerangan itu aura Donghae bahkan lebih kelam dari iblis. Eunhyuk mengeratkan pelukannya. Berharap Donghaenya yang dulu memancarkan cahaya hangat dan lembut akan kembali.

.

.

.

Setelah pemusnahan iblis beberapa waktu lalu, para iblis lainnya berbondong-bondong menyerang Donghae dan tetap berusaha melenyapkan Eunhyuk. Membuat amarahnya melesat ke titik didih. Dengan brutal Donghae memusnahkan mereka semua. Mengotori tangannya dengan darah. Eunhyuk menutup matanya saat Donghae melakukannya lagi. Donghae yang seperti itu bagaikan refleksi iblis sesungguhnya. Eunhyuk tidak mau! Dia tidak mau Donghae yang seperti itu! Kembalikan malaikat putihku! Jerit Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga Para malaikat mengetahui saat Donghae menyembunyikan satu iblis. Perubahan drastis Donghae membuat mereka kecewa. Awalnya mereka meminta dengan baik agar Donghae menyerahkan Eunhyuk, tapi tentu Donghae menolak keras. Para malaikat tidak menyerah, mereka mengiming-imingi tidak akan membunuh Eunhyuk tapi hanya akan mengurungnya. Kembali, Donghae menolak tegas. Tak mempunyai pilihan lain karena ini sudah tugas mereka, para malaikat mulai menyerang. Iblis adalah musuh malaikat. Mereka harus dilenyapkan karena membawa kesesatan.

"Iblis harus dilenyapkan Donghae. Itu sudah tugas kita para malaikat. Serahkan iblis itu!" Donghae menggeram marah. Hazelnya berubah menjadi gelap sarat akan kemarahan yang membludak.

"Arghh!" ringisan kencang yang terdengar mengalihkan atensi Donghae. Eunhyuk memegangi lengannya yang terluka terkena serangan para malaikat. Iblis itu tidak melawan. Dia bahkan ingin menyerahkan diri. Agar dia bisa mengakhiri hidupnya sebagai iblis. Agar dia bisa membuat Donghae kembali seperti dulu.

Sayap putih yang telah ternoda Donghae menjulang ke langit-langit. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk, geramannya terdengar. Tak terima miliknya dilukai. Tak peduli walau harus melawan 'saudara' sendiri, Donghae akan melakukannya untuk melindungi Eunhyuk.

Teriakan dan pekikan kesakitan menggema di dalam hutan tak berpenghuni. Bagaimana seorang malaikat membunuh malaikat lainnya. Bagaimana malaikat yang seharusnya menjaga keseimbangan kini malah merusak keseimbangan. Donghae tidak peduli berapa banyak ia harus membunuh. Jika itu bisa membuat Eunhyuk tetap bersamanya maka Donghae akan melakukannya dengan senang hati. Karena dia mencintai Eunhyuk sepenuh hatinya.

"Donghae hentikan! Jangan membunuh lagi! Ku mohon Hae…" Eunhyuk menangis tersedu. Menolak saat Donghae menyentuh pipinya untuk melihatnya.

"Sayang, aku melakukan itu untuk melindungimu. Tak usah khawatir. Tak akan ada yang memusnahkanmu. Kau akan tetap bersamaku. Selamanya." Eunhyuk tak menolak saat bibir tipis Donghae menyentuh miliknya. Menciumnya dengan bergairah. Menyatakan kepemilikan. Eunhyuk tak bisa melakukan apapun. Hidupnya kini hanya berporos pada Donghae. Dia juga mencintai Donghae. Tapi Donghae yang seperti ini membuatnya takut.

"Berjanjilah jangan melakukan hal ini lagi, Hae…" pinta Eunhyuk disela-sela desahannya saat Donghae menggigit dan menghisap lehernya. Membuat tanda kepemilikan. Menyatakan bahwa Eunhyuk adalah miliknya sepenuhnya. Hanya miliknya!

"Apapun untukmu," jawab Donghae dengan suara berat. Kembali mencumbu Eunhyuk. Donghae akan melakukan apapun yang diinginkan Eunhyuk. Tapi yang pasti, jika ada yang berusaha melukai Eunhyuk maka Donghae tidak akan segan-segan kembali mengotori tangannya untuk membunuh.

Walaupun harus menjadi iblis sekalipun, Donghae bersedia asal Eunhyuk akan selalu bersamanya. Asal Eunhyuk mencintainya. Maka ia bisa melawan dunia.

When White angel become to dark angel to protect his lover.

Is only for you, Eunhyukie….

End

Akhirnya selesai juga. Jangan timpukin saya kalau cerita ini gak jelas.

Sebenernya udah lama mau buat cerita dark angel begini tapi idenya belum rampung. Dan pas saya rewatch film Disney Mulan dan denger ostnya yang artinya cukup ngena, cling! Akhirnya saya bisa merampungkannya haha…

Happy Birthday Eunhyukie~ #telatwoy

Oke, saya harap jangan ada yang meminta sequel. Silahkan tuangkan uneg-uneg kalian mengenai ff ini. Plis banget jangan Cuma next, bagus, keren, minta sequel dong, dan sejenisnya. Saya benar-benar bisa drop lagi kalau mendapat review one liner begitu. Terimakasih.

Salam hangat~

Jangan lupa review ya, jangan menghilang tanpa jejak~


End file.
